ECSTASY The Island
by henbee
Summary: The Virgin Flight 7771 left Rennes, on the coast of France, but never landed at its destination in Annapolis. 6 people remained alive. This is their story. *Note; under Lost because its that kind of fic*. Rating may change; please review.


Prologue

Prologue 

Peyton Mohammed sighed and let her head rest on her Business Class seat. She, alongside the rest of the passengers on the Virgin 7771 flight, was heading to Annapolis, Washington DC from Rennes, near the French Coast.

She stared out of the window, feeling defeated. Her parents didn't know the half of what she was going through; she didn't want to get married, and she was studying all over the world. She had made her choice from the given options; be married or educate yourself.

But somehow, her parents still didn't agree.

Peyton was on her way to Annapolis for a convention; she was a certified genius (not necessarily a good thing). Her parents would meet her in San Diego soon afterwards, where they'd head home to Nebraska.

Peyton felt agonized. She respected her parents, her culture, her heritage, her _traditions_; but her parents didn't.

Didn't understand her.

Peyton had a few days to convince her parents to let her study abroad.

And she knew it just wasn't going to happen.

As soon as she walked off that plane, her future would be decided.

0

"Thank you, Lord, you preserve me." Grace sighed happily, before tucking into her food.

"Would you like anything else, ma'am?" Grace's air hostess, a tall, kind Latino smiled, showing all her teeth.

Grace scrunched up her nose as if she was decomposing fruit. Grace didn't like Latinos. In fact, she didn't like a lot of people.

Apart from maybe God and the vicar, also known as her mom.

But apart from that…

Grace was a very religious young girl from Detroit, and was on her way back from a religious commune. She was soon off to Edison, for a charity meeting.

Grace Charleston was seventeen years old, though she acted much older.

Much, much older.

0

Jacob Zeke- commonly known as Jake- was on his BlackJack2, reading his hordes of "goodbye" emails. He had been on an exchange programme, and was now heading back to the US-of-A, his home.

Jake was a player. He was good-looking (more than once told incredibly hot), intelligent and a little bit of a bad boy.

Well. If skipping classes constituted you as a "badass".

Jake couldn't help smiling as he scrolled down the _senders _list.

Nearly all 58 of them were from girls.

Jake couldn't help but feel smug.

0

Lena groaned as she practically watched Jake's head become the size of a pumpkin.

Her best friend and her had decided to go on the student exchange together. Lena didn't have a cell phone, so had to refrain from checking her emails.

It was a shame really, she had wanted to email her (and, she supposed Jake's, though hers first) internet-buddy, Payton. But it could wait a few hours. Payton knew her and Jake were flying.

"Hey. Check this out." Jake grinned, showing Lena his screen. 58 emails from Canadian girls.

Lena rolled her eyes.

"You're going to need a crane as neck support; your head is getting so big."

Then she went back to watching Gossip Girl on her iPod, wondering how much longer she'd have to be forced to listen to Jake gloat.

0

Adam typed furiously at his laptop, emailing his sister in Pakistan. She was buying her dress for her wedding with their parents, and Adam was due to meet them at some point in the next week.

Adam sighed as he sent his reply.

Nothing was worth sitting on his ass all day in a dead-end office job while his mom kept the look out for a wife.

And that was why he was travelling, and had worked his butt of for his promotion.

And now he was bored.

Adam sighed, clicked on _Alien Invasion 3000_ and started killing Martians.

0

Seth bounced his arms happily to the music, almost flitting the old man next to him on the fore-head.

_Sour-faced sod_ Seth thought. He needed to enjoy life!! Relax!

Just like Seth did.

Seth was escaping his boring old French life and heading out; he was moving to new horizons! America!!

Also, he could visit his family any time in Canada. What was better??

It was the start of a new era.

The plane started descending.

Above water.

"What the heck is going on?" The Captain shouted to his partner. "We're descending!! The plane's going down!"

"There isn't enough gas!" His apprentice screamed, flicking frantically at the controls. "We're going to plunge!"

The Virgin flight 7771 plunged into the ocean.

For a moment, everything was silent; the waves lapped in slow-motion against the Plexiglas.

Then the horror began.

Water broke through the walls, tidal waves sweeping people away.

Peyton stared in horror as she slowly watched a baby drown and float away…she had tried to help. But the current was too strong and was pushing her back.

There was nothing she could do.

0

"Hello? Hello, is there anybody here?"

"Hello? Who is that?" Peyton followed the voice to a girl with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes who was sitting tearfully next to a- she had to admit- gorgeous looking boy. She was gripping his arm hard.

"Hi! I'm Lena…oh my god, its so good to know someone else survived…"

"I'm Peyton. Oh my god…is he dead?"

Lena started to sniffle.

"I don't know. He's breathing…but he…he…oh man, the water is coming in and he bumped his head and…" Lena started to cry uncontrollably. Peyton held her, scared at what the water had done.

"We need to wake him up. Come on; what's his name?"

"Jake."

"Alright. Come on Lena; I'll help you, OK?"

Lena and Peyton managed to wake Jake up after a series of screams, shouts, pushes, etc. Jake was fine; he had just been knocked out by the blow.

Jake suggested they all head to the main part of the plane to see if anybody else was alive.

That was where they met Seth, Adam and Grace.

After the mainstream introductions, the six stared at each other awkwardly.

"We need to get out of here. Its slowly filling up." Seth said solemly, staring at the huge dents in the walls.

"Where can we go?"

"What's that?" Adam asked, pointing to a small metal door just in sight. "There's writing on it."

The group leaned forward.

"Ecstasy." Grace said aloud. The others stared at her. "That's what it says. Ecstasy."

"Whatever your heart desires, Ecstasy makes it so your dreams should never tire." Seth added, reading the small message below the name.

"What could be down there? We're miles below sea level."

They all stood staring at the little grey door, wondering what secrets behold behind it.

Wondering what to do.

Wondering it if could change their lives.

**Q/N **

**Okay, its short, I know, but I just wanted to get it out.**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
